


Shades Of Green

by 2891



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel - Freeform, First Meetings, Flowers, M/M, Rain, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2891/pseuds/2891
Summary: The rain ruins Castiel's plans for the day - but also causes a rather enjoyable encounter with his recently moved-in neighbour.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Shades Of Green

Castiel rearranged his trenchcoat for the fiftieth time before he slipped his shoes on and kicked his heels against the step of the foyer to make sure they fit snuggly. He then unlocked the front door of his apartment to step outside for the walk he had been planning to go on all week, now that he finally had a day off. 

He was met with a downpour. It was as if the entire sky was coming down, leaking from the heavens. 

His immediate reaction was anger, and it was intense, but it lasted for only a moment. Though the rain had nullified his plans, Castiel had always loved it. He was the weirdo amongst his friends who looked forward to the rainy season every year. Apparently, it was here now. 

From his second-story elevation he could see the bed of aquamarine hydrangeas below, blooming under the gentle shower, nearly glowing in their bright, iridescent blue tones. Droplets of water rolled down their azure petals onto soft viridian leaves, dampening the earth, nourishing it. The verdant flowerbeds and bushes that surrounded the apartment complex seemed to come alive. 

His eyes settled on the beryl green of the mountains before him, a white mist rising from the top. The lushness of the forest irradiated like an oversaturated picture, and he could nearly taste the colours. His eyes then shifted to his left, settling onto another shade of vibrant green; a pair of eyes, looking back at him. A beautiful soft mossy hue with flecks of gold surrounding irises that went in and out of focus, as if studying him. 

Of all the shades of green he knew of and loved, the green in those eyes had in an instant become his favourite. 

"Damn rain, right?" the man, owner of the beautiful green eyes, said. "And I had shit to do."

He stood quietly in front of the neighbouring apartment, turning his attention back to the rain after addressing Castiel. The low rumble of the (attractive) man's voice startled Cas so, enough that he couldn't really reply timely nor properly. Instead, he stumbled on syllables, grunting 'uh' and 'ah's for a while until he managed to clear his throat and speak, albeit with difficulty. 

"I mean, I like it. But yeah, it did put a damper on the walk I wanted to take."

The man snickered and Castiel then realized he had inadvertently made a pun. He had to laugh at himself too, feeling giddy and out of his depth. What was going on? He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this, so... 

"You OK?" the man with a voice like thunder asked. 

_ Swept. Taken. _

_ Happy. _

"Yeah," Cas answered, finally managing to find his own voice, which for some reason was also lowering a full octave. "I'm sorry where are my manners? I'm Cas,”

he croaked out.

"Dean."

He stood tall, in a black denim jacket and a blue-green plaid flannel shirt underneath, over a pair of old, washed-out jeans and black boots. Castiel briefly thought he looked like a lumberjack, and the mental image caused a snicker to tumble out of him. The man called Dean gave him an amused look, tilting his head slightly, a gesture that made him look incredibly cute. Castiel's snicker turned into a sigh and then got caught in between his throat and his fluttering heart. 

Dean seemed to notice. He smiled and then said, "you've been living here a while?"

Cas just nodded. When he could speak again, he asked, "and you just moved in next door, right?"

"Right. Last week."

A silence, that Castiel noticed was not awkward, passed between them, filled with the sounds of rain and flowing water. 

"Just you?" Cas found himself shamelessly inquiring. Before he could chastise himself for his indiscretion, Dean replied; easy lopsided grin on his face.

"Yeah, it's just me. No strings."

Castiel decided to meet his openness with frankness. "Same. It's just me here too."

Dean gave his answer a slight nod and then said, "so, Cas. You wanna take that walk?"

"In the rain?"

"Yeah."

Castiel smiled looking down. "I have an umbrella."

Dean’s smile reached his mossy green eyes. 

"I don't."

Cas went back inside his apartment briefly, picked up a large umbrella and came back outside. He opened up the umbrella, holding it high above his head and extended a hand towards Dean.

"Shall we?"

\--.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever destiel fic! Pls let me know what you think :)  
> ✨ SNS ✨  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/anhei_art)  
> [Tumblr](https://no2891.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
